kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Goura
Main= Goura is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is an elderly human man with with grey hair, black eyes, a priest robe and a hat. He also wears a necklace, hornlike attachments on his shoulders and has a beard. His robe is also more detailed than Karuma's plain robe. He is a major antagonist of the Karuma ark and Karuma's most experienced servant. Goura is very wise, but he only acts loyal to Karuma and in Episode 22 of the Anime, he even tries to kill her while she is resting. His plan is foiled, when Karuma awakes before he is able to strike. He is a powerful magician, who mainly uses telekinesis to fling rocks at his foes or even to cause small earthquakes. More content will be added soon... Anime Goura first appears in Karuma's dimension with Karuma (who is levitating in mid air) and her other servants Guren and Anju standing on three rock pillars, where Karuma gives them orders. Guren and Goura often get into arguments about who is Karuma's best servant, while Karuma and Anju try to calm them down. Manga It is unknown when Karuma and her servants are introduced in the Manga, as so far they have only appeared in the manga series' dev sketches sections. Goura's introduction and the Karuma ark in the Manga have still to be found and require further research. Ingame He appears in two of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Den Ei Rei Bu and Tenchi Meidou. In these games, he is both a major character and a boss. Den Ei Rei Bu Goura is very special in this game, as he is the only character, besides Karuma, who is fought twice in the anime sequence battles. Karuma's other servant Guren doesn't count here, as he is also fought twice, but his the first battle is an anime sequence battle, while his second battle has him as a jump-and-run boss. This stands in contrast to Goura's and Karuma's battles. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Den Ei Rei Bu Goura's first Anime Sequence Battle Goura first appears at the very beginning of the game. He is very slow to react and will mainly use his weaker attacks. Goura introduces the player to the Anime Sequence Battle system. If Zenki can't defeat Goura and his follow up Gagara, it will be impossible to progress the game and Zenki will stand no chance against the upcoming Anime Sequence Battle Bosses. Goura's most basic attack has him charge up his palm and shot one or more energy balls at Zenki. They can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but Zenki will take a slight anmount of damage if he blocks this attack. Goura can always shot energy balls. They are not dependent on his special bars, but the anmount of energy balls he shoots at Zenki is dependent on his power bar. The higher Goura's power, the more energy balls he will shoot, causing slightly more damage. In the first battle against Goura, his health needs to be reduced to the red bar to progress the game. If this happens Goura will stop fighting and send in Gagara instead. Goura's second Anime Sequence Battle Later in the game, Goura is fought again and now needs to be defeated in a proper manner. In this rematch, he will be way more aggressive than before, attacking very often and now preferably using his telekinetic rock throw attack. When Goura has one or more special bars left, he will use up one of them if he attacks with his telekinetic rock throw, which has him lift some large rock shards (about half his own size) from the ground and make them levitate in mid-air. He will then point at his opponent and shoot the shards at the foe. They cause a large anmount of damage, but being a special attack, they can be avoided, blocked or even reflected. If blocked, they will still cause a medium anmount of damage and reflecting them is hard as they are very fast and it's difficult to make out their hitbox. (even when being a trained player) It is very likely that Goura's second battle is probably the most difficult Anime Sequence Battle of this game, so be careful when fighting him. Also keep in mind that he can sacrifice one special bar to recover his health, which he will do when reaching the red/black stage of his health bar. Tenchi Meidou More about his appearance, health, aggressiveness and card use in this game will be added soon. |-|Gallery= Anime With Guren Guren goura anime 2.png|in Episode 18 Guren goura anime.png|in Episode 21 Episode 22 Goura_anime.png|Goura draws a sword and dashes at Karuma's tree form, trying to kill her Karuma tree goura anime.png|Karuma comes out of her tree as she awakes from her rest, but fails to notice Goura's murder attempt Games Den Ei Rei Bu Den Ei Rei Bu multiplayer Goura VS Guren.PNG|Goura fighting Guren in the two player versus mode Goura Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Goura as he appears in the anime sequence battles Goura Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Goura avoiding an attack Goura Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Goura avoiding an attack Multiplayer goura icon den ei rei bu.png|Goura's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Goura as he appears in the cutscene after his first defeat. Tenchi Meidou Goura Tenchi Meidou.png|Goura as he appears in Battle Mode Category:Stubs Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Male